Ace the Pikachu
Ace the Pikachu Ace is normally an amber orange Pikachu, typically sporting a charcoal black cap on his head, with his large, arrow-shaped ears protruding from the gaps designed in the hat, and his nose is a jet black, his eyes being azure in colder months, and electrical blue in warmer months. He has shorter arms and legs, but greater attack power than an ordinary Pikachu, and he also has greater speed, making Ace even be able to perform attacks such as the inaccessible Extremespeed. On rare occasions, his eyes are a bright golden brown hue, as seen in the photo above. He has burn marks that cannot be seen easily, due to his velvet brown stripes, the burn marks being there due to the fact that Ace had evolved too quickly, and his elders saw him as a grave threat, leading to the village banishing Ace from his home, while both saddened and angered the Pikachu, as he vowed to make himself become the greatest of his kind in existance. Today, he can be seen in various places around the Pokemon World. However he tends to show up around quiet areas, such as the Tohjo Falls, or Twist Mountain. He also prefers grassy and verdant areas, such as the Viridian Forest, and the Seabreeze Path, that leads to the Gratitude Pokemon, Shaymin. As for personality, Ace is normally a kind-hearted Pikachu who sticks up for his friends and innocent Pokemon, however he isn't afraid to risk his life when legends are in danger, as he believes that all Pokemon should be equals, happy, pain-free, and free of all troubles. He also has a humongous appetite and will eat anything that he knows is food. The varied diet he has is always ranging from apples, all the way to marshmallows and so on. Another odd feature of this Pikachu is the fact that his fur changes with the temperature of each season, for example, in warm months, his fur is amber orange, but in colder months, it becomes an alabaster white coloration. 'Miscellaneous Information ' Spark Plug : Ace charges a form of electricity that is steaming hot and bluish-orange. After this happens, Ace covers himself in a ball of that steaming hot orange and blue electricity, that severely burns any opponent that touches Ace's body, while in this state. Thunder Jolt : Ace's eyes glow blue and his face cheeks turn a clear bright white color before delivering an electrical burst of energy that is strong enough to make even a Dragonite faint, this attack releases about 10,000 volts of Ace's electricity and is only used when Ace is defending himself from sure death. Iron Guard : Ace curls himself into a ball, and upon activating his Iron Tail, he turns himself into a metal mouse, which is decent due to Ace being invincible to all physical attacks (except for Feint, Sucker Punch, and Fake Out.), however his Speed is decreased, as well as Ace having sluggish movements, but he gains even more power. The effects of Iron Guard do not last forever. The steel covering Ace gains from Iron Guard wears off quickly, so he must act swiftly to defeat his opponents when using this technique. Ability: Static ( may cause paralysis if touched by a physical move) ~(This article is a stub, and will be expanded by time.)~ Iron Tail by littletiger488.jpg Yellowforest.png Chibi Pikachu by Emiily22.jpg Manectric 1.jpg Shiny magnetric by miragemasaki-d392sv2.png Manectric and kids by fry0712-d47s8z7.jpg Pikachu.jpg Tyson.jpg Nox.png Axismew power.png 250px-596Galvantula.png Pedipalps.jpg Volt by axisthegreat-d4otzm7.png 025 f.gif Chibi Pikachu by Veemonsito.jpg 00000001.jpg 20101007155439!Ash Pikachu.png Fff.jpg Pokemon shiny manectric by yuuramvonwhessreves-d36stxb.png Abusoru.jpg 2 Light by TwilightTheEevee.jpg Taking over me by TwilightTheEevee.jpg RAWR by reaper neko.png Chrissie the Eevee.jpg Shiny Manectric by Sklavenbrause.png Shiny Manectric Prize Art by Dragon Minded.png 897931pikachu.jpg Tumblr Pika and Joltik.jpg Latios by shazy.jpg Ononu.jpg Ash and Ace.jpg Axismew wind powers final version by axisthegreat-d4mvvx0.png Chrissie and Darius Chibi by ChrissieChan.png Ace as his typical self by acethepikachu-d4a3cbp.jpg Iron Tail by littletiger488.jpg Yellowforest.png 20101007155439!Ash Pikachu.png Ace as his typical self by acethepikachu-d4a3cbp.jpg